Rolling Tsuna
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: A songfic with the song "Rolling Girl" sang by Miku Hatsune, a Vocaloid. Angst. Tsuna gets depressed and decides to take out his depression with one thing; rolling down a hill. My first ever KHR fanfic. Hopefully no one was too OOC.


**Reaper:** Hello there. This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction, so I hope I didn't ruin anyone's character and or personality. Hopefully I wrote this to be understandable, and that I don't have a lot of errors or mistakes. If so, please point them out. It'd be much appreciated. I don't own any of the characters, or the song or anything. Just the idea of making a song-fic to this song.

-LINEBREAKEROFDOOMS-

**Lonely girl always dreamt of unreachable dreams**

**Making noise inside her head, stirring, churning.**

Tsuna looked down the hill, taking in ever hole or bump in the ground, how the grass was slightly dead in some patches or where flowers were placed. He looked at the hill, and saw how steep the slope was. He could see himself rolling down this grassy hill, imagining the bleeding wounds from his harmful tumble. It was... _thrilling_ to think about.

Tsuna dropped his book bags, before looking around. No one was anywhere in sight, but that didn't mean they couldn't be watching. Tsuna looked back at the hill, before flashes of the day assaulted his mind.

_"DAME-TSUNA! It was a simple task to give these papers to Sensei. How could you mess up so horribly?" Some female student shrieked, making Tsuna flinch back. He looked down at the ground. _

_"S-sorry..." Tsuna muttered.  
_

**She muttered, "No problem," but aren't those words lost?**

_"God, how can someone fail as much as you do? Why are you even alive?" A boy hissed out, glaring next to the girl. Tsuna clenched his fists. _

**Failing again, failing again.**

**After your search for mistakes, let's roll again!**

Tsuna leaned forward, the world spinning as he sent himself flying down the hill. He crashed into the stream at the end, feeling rocks stab into his arms, legs, and back. He rested his head down near the grassy part of the hill, which was wet from the stream, before closing his eyes to help refocus. Water seeped into his clothing, ruining the fabric. He had failed again. He had failed a test, and even bumped into a girl, making her crash to the floor. She had hit her knee, causing it to bruise and swell. Of course, her boyfriend made sure he was sorry.

**Once more, once more**

**"I'll roll again today, "**

**The girl said, the girl said**

**Playing with the meaning of words!**

Tsuna crawled out of the water, trugging up to the hill top again. He flung himself down again, a small smile tugging on his lips as he heard a sickening crack of one of his bones.

**"Are you alright now?"**

**"Not yet. I still can't see my destination.**

**I'll just stop breathing, now."**

"Tsuna?" Tsuna shot his head up, turning to see Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, and Hibari standing there. Tsuna wasn't going to even ask why Hibari was with them, but despite his burning body, he sat up, his clothes even wetter from his second act of rolling.

"Are you alright?" Haru and Kyoko asked as they rushed over to him. Tsuna backed away from their touch with a fake smile, his eyes closed, hiding his dead expression.

"Ah, I'm...not there yet, I guess. Just a bit more, and I'll get there," he spoke, mostly to himself, adding confusion to the two concerned girls.

"It hurts to breathe," he muttered as he looked down. Kyoko and Haru panicked, seeing the new and fresh bruises covering Tsuna's body. They hadn't noticed before, but now that they LOOKED at him, they saw so many cuts and bruises, most from the bullying, some from the tumbles.

**Rolling girl has reached her limit. She can't reach, the other side's color**

**Voices pile on top of another, blending, mixing.**

Tsuna fell backwards, hitting the water. He stared at the sky, the world turning gray. The world always was a colorless place, but he could see his friends, his guardians, his _family_ full of color.

_"DAME-TSUNA! I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"_

_"Failure. Sensei, why do I have to sit next to HIM?"_

_"AH! It's Dame-Tsuna, running around in his boxers! EW! What a gross freak!"_

_"Dame-Tsuna,"_

_"Tsuna,"_

_"Failure,"_

_"Freak,"_

_"Loser,"_

The voices started to blend, turning into a spiral of black and white sounds. Tsuna's eyes dimmed.

**She muttered, "No problem," but aren't those words lost?**

**How are you going to make it good?**

**Even the hill road is inviting me to make mistakes.**

"No problem," Tsuna muttered, answering the berating voices that were pushing him over the edge. He sat up, looking past everyone, at the hill top. He wanted to tumble. When he rolled, he felt his stress leave him, flying away with the wind as the world spun.

**Once more, once more**

**"I'll roll again today, "**

**The girl said, the girl said**

**Silently repeating the meaning!**

He stood up, wobbling past his friends, and made it to the hill top. Meanwhile, his friends could only stare in confusion and concern. He flashed a dead, emotionless smile before he sent himself head first into a mouthful of grass, his body flaring in pain as he crashed into the water. A strained giggle bubbled in his throat before he burst into insane, uncontrollable chuckles.

**"Are you alright now?"**

**"Just a little more, maybe something will be in sight soon.**

**I'll stop breathing, now."**

His guardians froze, not knowing what to do. Reborn snapped out of it first and gave Tsuna a concerned, frightened stare.

"You okay?" Reborn asked as Tsuna sat up, cuts and blood everyone on his fragile frame. He gave Reborn a void look, his lips frowning.

"Just a little more. Just a little more, and maybe we could see something. A sight that could soon appear," Tsuna muttered, more to himself than them. Reborn almost felt like he had died. He knew Tsuna was still a child. He was still a boy, growing up in a strange world. He didn't need to added pressure of being in the mafia, nor the fact that he had _killed _a man. A man they could have saved in the future/past if they knew sooner.

"It hurts to breathe. Maybe if I stop," Tsuna muttered as his lips parted.

**Once more, once more**

**"I'll roll again today, "**

**The girl said, the girl said**

**Playing with the meaning of words!**

Tsuna struggled to get up, when suddenly he felt arms around him. Kyoko and Haru squeezed him, enabling him to move. Lambo ran at them, small tears in his eyes, before jumping into Tsuna's arms. Gokudera and Yamamoto hugged the girls who were hugging Tsuna, making it even more hard to move. He tried to ask them to move, but he paled when Ryohei squeezed the group, yelling, "EXTREME HUG OF HAPPINESS!" Tsuna almost sweat-dropped.

Chrome ran up and hugged Tsuna's front, her arms wrapping around his neck as she placed her head on his shoulder, her own body shaking with tears and pain. Hibari was the last to hug him. He moved to the group and ruffled Tsuna's hair, something out of character for the anti-social devil.

**"Are you alright now? It's okay. You are steadily getting tired, right?"**

**I'll stop breathing, now.**

"Are you alright now?" They all asked at once, shocking Tsuna.

"It's okay. We understand. But, aren't you getting sore and tired from hurting your self now?" Kyoko and Haru asked, Reborn watching the scene with a smile.

Tsuna opened his mouth, but no noise came out. He closed it before bowing his head, tears streaming down his face.

"Gomen," he muttered as he started shaking.

"Gomen," he muttered again and felt the arms around him tighten.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tsuna slowly burst into sobs, burying his face into Hibari's chest, since he was towering over both Chrome and himself. The girls started crying as well as the men vowed to protect their boss better.

"If it hurts to breath," Reborn spoke as he watched Tsuna cling to his _family_, "then we should all stop our breathing. If you stop, we stop. If you fall, we fall. If you decide to roll down the hill again, we'll be right behind you," he spoke and Tsuna looked up, his face covered in sweat, blood, and tears. Hibari used his jacket to wipe Tsuna's face, and slowly gave the younger boy a soft look.

"Stop this, Tsunayoshi Sawada," they all spoke at once, making Tsuna jump. His eyes burst into their chocolate brown before his vision was assaulted by tears and a burning, uncontrollable pain. He fell to his knees, letting out a strangled cry as he felt the world bleeding with color.

"Thank you," Tsuna spoke at once before he fainted. Gokudera and Yamamoto caught him before they both gently placed him in the grass.

"So much stress," Chrome said with tears in her eyes. "Mukuro-sama is so ashamed in himself for not noticing how much Tsuna was suffering. Is he okay?" Chrome cried. Reborn nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes. He may have a few broken bones, but he is fine. Now that he has a family to depend on, he won't roll anymore," Reborn spoke and saw Tsuna's lips twitch into a small, almost non-existent smile.

"He's alright," the group muttered with a sigh of relief. The sky, the most beautiful blue to ever take over the out-stretched air, semeed to glow.


End file.
